


And They Were Roommates

by goldenkoi



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkoi/pseuds/goldenkoi
Summary: Drunk Sex PWP





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Baek Chan-hyung - Fissure  
> Kim Byung-sun - Fleta
> 
> Chinese version (also by me) here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560965

When Seoul Dynasty first defeated New York Excelsior, the whole team went out for barbecue and drinks. It was only with the Coach's herding do they manage to all get back to their own rooms safely.

Kim Byung-sun and Baek Chan-hyung held each other by the arm, stumbling in the unlit living room towards their shared room. Byung-sun's bed was to the left of their room, and he plopped himself onto it upon entering, missing the little 'clack' when Chan-hyung locked the room door.

"Byung-sun ah," Chan-hyung is only a few months older than Byung-sun, yet he talks to the other boy like an elder. Byung-sun gave no reply to that, which made Chan-hyung call out to him again. "Byung~ Sun~ ah~"

"Yes?" Byung-sun opened his eyes slightly in his drunkenness to look at Chan-hyung towering in front of him.

"You know that I like you, right?" A straightforward confession.

"That sounds just like you," Byung-sun chuckled, flipping over to his side and sinking deeper into the soft sheets.

"So? Do you like me?" Chan-hyung pursued, for a moment wondering if the alcohol boosted his bravery and confidence.

Byung-sun put up an expression akin to consideration. "Yeah, I do," he nodded.

"Then kiss me."

"Hm," Byung-sun hummed, but the bed was too comfortable that he did not get up, instead he just wriggled on the bed, sinking further into the softness of the sheets.

He felt that his eyelids are getting heavier. Only when Chan-hyung got up onto Byung-sun's bed, only did he open his eyes.

"Look at your boyfriend when he's speaking, dude"

Chan-hyung leaned forward and kissed Byung-sun. His lips tasted of grilled meat and strong alcohol, the mixture of tastes poking at Chan-hyung's senses. He wants more, more of Byung-sun's taste and flavour. His tongue cheekily pushed itself in between Byung-sun's lips, greedily sucking and tasting the air within, until Byung-sun whined in protest, only did he pull away, letting the younger boy breathe.

Beneath him, Byung-sun was panting, cheeks flushed, his nipples perking out from beneath his clothes. The sight made Chan-hyung weak on his knees. "Do you know you're so indescribably beautiful now?"

"So I've been told," Byung-sun replied cheekily. His body heated up from their kiss, and it seemed to wash away the drunkenness, but he is not in a rush to be awake from this dream-like trance.

It was a moment to bask in each other's presence, in each other's passion, in each other's love. No room for hesitations.

Chan-hyung reached down to kiss Byung-sun again. This time, Chan-hyung was gentle, drawing out Byung-sun's lips like a slow dance that he intended to enjoy. Byung-sun kissed back with more force, tasting himself on Chan-hyung's lips.

Chan-hyung moved his hand downwards, slipping into Byung-sun's clothes, rubbing gently at his fit belly, before moving up and holding one nipple in his hand, toying with it.

Byung-sun let out an erotic moan, wriggling his lower body trapped in between Chan-hyung's knees, indirectly rubbing against Chan-hyung's manhood.

Chan-hyung stopped kissing after a while, pulling up Byung-sun's shirt from the bottom, letting him wriggle out from his clothes. Chan-hyung leaned down again, biting the perk on one side of Byung-sun's chest, and thumbing the other with his hand.

"Chan-hyung," The surges of pleasure shot through his body, hot from the lust and alcohol. "Don't, don't do that, I'm too sensitive"

"I want to take my time savouring my man," Chan-hyung whispered at Byung-sun's skin. "Unless my cute babe wants me inside already?"

Chan-hyung looked up, at Byung-sun's lust-filled eyes that seemed incredibly tantalizing right now.

Byung-sun nodded, and Chan-hyung finds it hard to resist his request. Giving a final kiss on both nipples, Chan-hyung unzipped Byung-sun's pants, taking off his boyfriend's pants first before undressing himself. Their naked bodies exposed, allowing them to properly look at each other's bodies.

"Do you like it?" Chan-hyung broke the sweet silence between them.

"Yeah," Byung-sun reached out, holding Chan-hyung's dick in his hand. "I do" His hands got impatient, moving up and down in an attempt to further stroke him.

"Wait," As if remembering something, Chan-hyung stood up and went towards his bedside table, pulling out a small bottle of lube, pouring out the thick liquid, rubbing it on his cock.

"I don't want to hurt you, so give me a moment babe," Chan-hyung whispered. Byung-sun watched Chan-hyung lathering his cock, his lower half reacting positively to the sight of a glistening, erect dick.

Chan-hyung went to work on Byung-sun next. He spread the taller man's legs, sitting comfortably in between, before pouring some more lube and reaching towards Byung-sun's opening.

"It's going to be a bit cold," Chan-hyung said, not waiting for Byung-sun to prepare himself properly, before spreading the lube around Byung-sun's hole. Chan-hyung took the opportunity to insert one finger in, wiping the rest of the lube around the area.

"Ah, so tight, so hot," Chan-hyung teased, earning a "Shut up" from Byung-sun.

Chan-hyung's gentle and diligent preparation made Byung-sun feel loved, and half of the feelings got translated into lust, and he didn't realize he had leaked a bit of pre-cum.

"Okay, are you ready?" Chan-hyung held Byung-sun's cock in one hand, his own in another, stroking both of them harder before entering Byung-sun.

"Ah, slow it down a little," Byung-sun whimpered, even though Chan-hyung slid in successfully in one try. "It's so big, it hurts"

"That's because you're a virgin, I don't think I'm _that_ big," Chan-hyung leaned down to kiss Byung-sun again. "But thanks for the compliment, love"

Chan-hyung started slow, pushing in and pulling out patiently, letting Byung-sun get used to his size, before increasing his speed and thrust. Byung-sun reflexively circled his legs around Chan-hyung's body, hungrily fitting in more of Chan-hyung's love.

Byung-sun lips yelled out Chan-hyung's like a prayer, and the other did the same to his. Both their moans and the wet slapping noises came together in perfect harmony, filling up the room and drowning them in their own world.

Not long after, Byung-sun's grip on Chan-hyung's body tightened. Noticing this, Chan-hyung felt refreshed with newfound energy, further ramming himself harder and deeper into Byung-sun, hitting his pleasure spot with heightened strength, making Byung-sun see white. The next thing he felt was his own hot cum spraying onto his chest and abdomen.

Byung-sun's orgasm tightened his grip on Chan-hyung's dick, giving the other man a new wave of pleasure, and he shot all the result of his lust into Byung-sun, filling him up with his love.

Both of them took a quiet moment to regain their breath. Their eyes meet after a while.

"Do you think we will remember this in the morning?" Byung-sun grinned, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

"Maybe, but I'm sure I won't forget that I love you," Chan-hyung gave a gentle peck on Byung-sun's lips. "Go to sleep, darling"

Byung-sun fell asleep immediately, as if under a spell.

* * *

The next morning, except for his hangover headache, Byung-sun's body was clean and spotless, without a trace of last night's hot mess, which made Byung-sun wonder if he was just having a wet dream.

However, the moment he exited his room and meeting Joon-hyuk and Sang-beom's stare, he knew that he was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Joon-hyuk - Zunba  
> Byeon Sang-beom - Munchkin  
> (because they share the same unit as fissure and fleta)
> 
> headcanon that fissure is really a gentle person towards his lover, despite having a loud personality
> 
> anyway this is a really crack ship but i really love them  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
